Coming out
by SandyMon
Summary: En el show, a Santana la saco del closet Finn por que "la quiere y no queria que siguiera viviendo una mentira", Dave lo sacaron tambien del closet, y me pregunto,  quien sacara del closet a Quinn y Rachel?


Hola!

Escribi esta historia (mi primera historia) por que estoy aburrida. Estoy contando las semanas para saber que paso con Quinn. Muere o no muere, queda en silla de ruedas o no,que hara Rachel? Se casara o no. Muchas preguntas.

Lei en un site que Dianna no seguira en Glee. Su personaje solo aparecera en ciertas ocasiones, y por lo que se todos han estado grabando menos Di. No creo que se atrevan a matar a Quinn pero me preocupa el que ya no salga en el programa. Hace un par de meses que empeze a ver el programa y si matan o desaparecen a mi personaje favorito dejare de verlo. Creo que Quinn es el personaje que mas cambios a tenido a lo largo del programa. Ha pasado por mucho la pobre, creo que se merece un final feliz y en esta historia intentare darselo.

Me gusta Faberry por que Quinn y Rachel tienen una quimica impresionante (tal vez sea por que Di y Lea son mejores amigas). Vemos que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado entre ellas, una bonita amistad esta floreciendo entre ellas. Quinn seria mejor pareja para Rachel, que Finn, es que Finn es un ….

En el show, a Santana la saco del closet Finn por que "la quiere y no queria que siguiera viviendo una mentira", Dave lo sacaron tambien del closet, y me pregunto, quien sacara del closet a Quinn y Rachel?

Coming Out

"Ouch"

Ugh Maldicion!

Me queme mi dedo.

"Joder, esto solo me pasa a mi" digo entre dientes mientras abro la llave del sink.

"ahh" el agua fria corre en mi mano.

"que pasa baby?" El amor de mi vida me pregunta desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

"que hiciste ahora? Se te quemo el agua?" me prengunta con una sonrisa burlona.

No le contesto nada, solo hago un puchero y le senalo mi dedo.

"ohh pobrecita bb?" dice caminado hacia mi.

"te duele?" la rubia me pregunta tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Solo muevo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

"quieres que te haga sentir mejor?" no espera mi respuesta y deposita un pequeno beso en el dedo afectado.

"mejor?"

"mmm"

"pero que fue lo que paso? Que haces a esta hora levantada? Son las 4:00 am" me dice bostesando.

"ok, en primer lugar quiero aclarar que esta vez no fue el agua lo que se me quemo. Ademas solo una, una vez me a pasado asi que considero inadeacuado que te burles de mi. la pregunta aqui no es que hago a esta hora despierta, la pregunta es por que tu estabas dormida. Quinn, ya te diste cuenta que hora es?"

"Rach,baby son las cuatro de la manana?" la miro con la boca abierta " es sabado"agrega cuando nota mi molestia.

"Quinn si recuerdas que dia es hoy?"

"Claro que recuerdo baby! Como lo voy a olvidar" dice moviendo las manos en el aire.

"hoy se estrena "I am number 4"" dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

"idiota" le respondo.

"baby se que estas emocionada por ver a Dianna Agron pero no es para tanto, ni que estuviera tan Buena" dice envolviendome en sus brazos.

"tonta" le doy un pequeno golpe en su brazo.

"mmm, bb que rico hueles" Quinn dice mientras besa mi cuello.

"eww! Amor no me he banado" le digo apartandome de ella.

"Y?"

"amorcito si recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?" le pregunto.

"Claro, lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, y en las tardes y en las mananas, follamos"

"Quinn!"

"que?"

"no lo digas asi, suena vulgar"

"ok bb, hicimos el amor. Mejor?"

"mucho mejor" le digo dandole un pequeno beso en los labios. Sus manos inmediatamente van a mi cintura y me pega a sus cuerpo.

"Quinn? No tenemos tiempo" le digo golpeando sus manos.

"pero bb es muy temprano. Tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo" me dice apretando mi trasero.

"QUINN"

"bb se que estas nerviosa, yo tambien lo estoy" la miro incredula."pero toda va salir bien, ok" toma mi cara entre sus manos. "ellos nos aman y nos seguiran amando a pesar de todo. Y si no pueden aceptar nuestras decisiones pues haya ellos. No importa lo que pase hoy. Yo te amo Rachel y nada ni nadie cambiara mis sentimentos."

"ni siquiera tu familia" le pregunto mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

"ni ellos, ni nadien. Tu eres ahora mi familia" me dice besandome.

Es un beso suave, lleno de ternura y amor.

Las dos tenemos miedo a que nuestras familias nos puedan rechazar (en el caso de Quinn) o no aprovar nuestras desiciones (en mi caso por que seria ridiculo que mis padres me rechazaran por ser gay).

Pero tengo un poco de miedo a su reaccion. Les he ocultado mi relacion con Quinn. Quinn y yo llevamos un poco mas de un ano de noviazgo y estamos preparadas para tomar el siguiente paso. Quinn quiere formalizar nuestra relacion, dice que no tenemos que ocultar lo que sentimos, que es algo tan hermoso que debemos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Nuestra relacion no ha sido nada facil. Mis primeros anos en High School fueron un infierno gracias a Quinn. Se la pasaba molestandome y haciendome sentir menos. Quinn me odiaba por a verle quitado el novio pero poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigas hasta que un dia (el dia de mi boda con Finn) Quinn sufrio un acccidente. Quinn estuvo en coma por unas semanas y cuando desperto nos hicimos inseparables. Al principio lo hacia por que me sentia culpable por su accidente pero despues me di cuenta que necesitaba la compania de Quinn. Los siguientes dos anos fueron dificiles, Quinn y yo eramos mejores amigas y nos movimos a New York, rentamos un deparmento juntas. Cosa que no le gusto a Finn, se quejaba que pasaba mas tiempo con Quinn que con el pero es que Quinn no estaba 100% recuperada o eso era lo que yo le decia Finn para poder estar mas tiempo con Quinn. Mi relacion con Finn fue muriendo poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, a veces que creo que nunca lo ame. Lo quiese mucho pero no se, si lo ame. Me aferre mucho a el y nuestra relacion, hice esta lo imposible por tratar de salvarla pero no pude. Se que al final lo lastime y me duele mucho haberlo hecho pero el en Corazon no se manda y el mio le pertenece a Quinn Fabray.

Quinn, mi Quinn, es otra persona, ha cambiado mucho despues del accidente. Es cierto lo que dice la cancion "no que no te mata, te hace fuerte". Quien iba pensar que con esa cancion ganariamos las regionales.

Quinn y yo habiamos mantenido en silencio nuestra relacion por que queriamos crecer como pareja y estar seguras de lo que sentimos despues de tantas decepciones que las dos hemos sufrido.

Estoy segura que Quinn es la persona para mi, mi otra mitad. Me comprende y acepta tal cual soy, me apoya en todas mis desiciones (aunque no este deacuerdo algunas veces), me alienta a luchar por mis suenos, es carinosa, detallista, bromista, sexy, y en la cama es …

"UHHH" un gemido escapa de mi boca.

"deja de pensar" Quinn me dice mientras acaricia mis pechos.

"Quinnnnn" la rubia esta chupando mi pezon.

"babyyy no tenemos tiempo mis…ohhh…padres…fuck Quinnnnn…..beth llega en 3 horas….." le digo moviendo su cabeza.

"Siempre hay tiempo para un quicky" me dice acariciando mi centro. Quien soy yo para contradecir mi Q?

QQQQQQQQRRRRRRRRRRR

Tenemos casa llena, todo mundo esta en la sala de nuestro departamento y cuando digo todo mundo me refiero a mis padres, Judy, Franie, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Shelby, Beth and Finn, este ultimo no lo invite pero vino por que Kurt lo trajo. Kurt no tuvo Corazon para dejarlo solo en este dia. Hoy es dia de accion gracias por eso todos aceptaron venir. Ellos piensan que solo estamos celebrando no saben el anuncio que vamos hacer.

"la cena estuvo deliciosa Rachel" Shelby me dice entrando a la cocina.

"gracias. Quinn me ayudo a prepararla" le respond mientras saco los platos para el postre.

"Beth esta feliz" Shelby me dice senalando a Beth quien esta jugando con Quinn y Santana.

Madre e hija estan radiando. Beth cada dia se parece mas Quinn, es un clon de ella, aunque en su caracter se parece mas a Puck.

Puck y Quinn finalmente cerraron y dieron vuelta a ese capitulo de su vida, ahora son buenos amigos y esta al pendiente de Beth.

Shelby le dio otra oportunidad a Quinn. Nos a permitido estar cerca de Beth (claro despues de una platica que tuve con ella), Shelby a visto el cambio en Quinn y ahora hasta deja Beth pasar ciertas vacaciones con nosotras. Mi relacion con Shelby a mejorado. No puedo decir que somos mejores amigas pero tenemos una relacion cordial.

"gracias por estar aqui" le digo a Shelby con una sonrisa.

"no Rachel, gracias a ti por invitarme" me dice poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, dando un ligero apreton.

"mami, mami, Quinn dijo que no puedo abrir mis regalos hasta que ustedes este con nosotros" Beth dice jalando la mano a Shelby.

"ya vamos, solo vamos a llevar el postre" Shelby le dice a Beth.

"pero mami" Beth dice con un puchero.

"B escucha a tu mama o no habra regalo" Santana dice detras de Beth.

"ok, ok, ok" dice Beth corriendo hacia la sala.

"Cuidado" grita Shelby caminando con los platos.

"Necesitas ayuda hobbit" me pregunta Santana.

"me ayudas" le pregunto senalando el otro pastel.

Santana solo asiente y toma el pastel.

En la sala mis padres platican con Judy, Finn y Puck estan tratando de conquistar a Franie (como si les fuera hacer caso), Blaine y Quinn platican, mientras Kurt y brit jugan con Beth.

"hey" Santana grita tronando los dedos.

La atencion de todos esta en mi, mi carazon esta latiento tan fuerte que temo que se vaya a salir de mi pecho.

Quinn se para y camina hacia mi.

una vez que esta al lado mio, respira profundamente

nos miramos y sonreimos.

"Rachel y yo tenemos algo que decirles" Quinn dice dirigiendose a los demas.

Quinn toma mi mano (su mano esta sudada, senal que esta igual de nerviosa que yo) y le doy un apreton en senal de aprovacion.

"Rachel y yo….."

"y los tenedores?" un confundido Finn pregunta con una rebana de pastel en su plato.

"ugh Finnocence , no podias callarte un minuto" Santana regana a Finn.

"yo tambien quiero pastel" Beth dice.

"Beth espera un momento amor" Shelby le dice a Beth.

"pero por que el si puede comer?" Beth pregunta con un puchero.

"ya vez lo que hiciste Finn" Puck dice.

"esta bien Beth, ya puedes comer" digo derrotada " voy por los tenedores"

"no bb" Quinn dice y todos la mira.

"digo no b..berry, yo puedo hacerlo " Quinn dice nerviosa. "espera aqui ya vuelvo"

"te ayudo hot mama" puck se va con Quinn.

"ven Rachel sientate aqui" Judy senala a un lado de ella.

"mira lo que les mostraba a tu padres" Judy dice orgullosa. Es una foto de Quinn cuando tenia como 5 o 6 anos, el parecido con Beth es impresionante. Esta disfrazada de caperucita rojo. Aww, se ve super tierna.

"no es divina?" me pregunta Judy.

"Es la caperucita mas hermosa que he visto!" le contesto.

"caperucita?" pregunta Beth.

"si mira" le digo mostrandole la foto.

"es Quinn cuando tenia tu edad" le dice Judy.

"caperucita?" pregunta confundida Beth.

"si beth"

"no entiendo" dice Beth rescandose detras del cuello.

"que es lo que no entiendes mini Q" pregunta Kurt.

"pero Quinn es el lobo.." dice Beth mirandome.

"por que dices eso" pregunta mi papa.

"por que el otro dia Rachel le dijo a mi tia B, que Quinn era una loba en la cama"

Todas las miradas se fueron a mi.

Senti que mi cara me ardia.

Tosi.

"creo que te confundiste" digo aclarandome la garganta.

"yo te escuche dijiste que Quinn…" le pongo mi mano en su boca para callarla.

"quien quiere mas pastel?" pregunto rapidamente.

"que pasa?" pregunta Puck cuando regresa con sodas, atras de el viene Quinn los tenedores.

"Que Rachel no quiere decir la verdad" dice Beth.

"de que hablas princesa"

"Quinn, Rachel se esta portando mal" Beth dice corriendo a hacia su madre.

"Rachel" dice Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Si Quinn, se esta portando mal, castigala otra vez" los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como en las caricaturas.

"Q castiga a Rach" Santana pregunta entre risas.

"si la otra noche Q le dijo a Rachel que era una nina mala y la tenia que castigar"

Todos empezaron a reirse menos mis padres y judy.

Quinn estaba roja com un tomate y yo estaba suplicando " tragame tierra".

QQQQQQQQQRRRRRRRRRRRR

"y colorin Colorado este cuento se ha acabado"

"pero bb"

"Quinn" la regano, dandole una nalgada.

Estamos es nuesta habitacion .

Estamos acostadas , Quinn encima de mi.

Me esta dando esos besos en el cuello que sabe que me vuelven loca.

"Quinn no aprendiste nada" le digo sin conviccion.

Quinn quiere tener sexo pero despues de que Beth nos saco del closet, prometi no hacer el amor cuando Beth se este quedando con nosotras.

"si aprendi a tener sexo mudo"

No recuerdo si el nombre de la hermana de Quinn era Grace o Franie, alguien sabe?

Comenten si les gusto y si no les gusto tambien comenten.

Disculpen los errores pero ya es tarde y tengo sueno.


End file.
